


Deja Vu from Fourth of July

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Car Sex, Childhood Memories, Confusion, Deja Vu, Dorks in Love, Dreams, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, False Memories, Feels, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, Memory Alteration, Repressed Memories, Sibling Incest, Some Humor, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Dean had never done anything fun in the holidays before, but for some reason he wanted to do something exciting for the Fourth of July. Not only that but he had been having strange dreams about a boy that hugged him. It seemed Sam Wesson had been having similar problems, with Dean in it.





	Deja Vu from Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two days ago but didn't finish it until now. It's something different. Hope it isn't too confusing for you guys. Since everybody has that headcanon that Sam got his first kiss with Dean on fourth of July. I started to believe it too! Also, I'm almost close to balancing my wincest fics. Yay. Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Dean sighed as he shut his computer and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Damn stupid files," Dean grumbled. His boss had been bitching about getting the work done in time, leaving Dean to stay late hours. Bastard.

At least he was off tomorrow. On Fourth of July.

There was something about that day that made Dean want to do something exciting. He just had no idea what. Dean had never done fireworks with his family before, but the thought of setting fireworks in the middle of nowhere... seemed right.

Dean felt like a big piece was missing from his heart, and there was a pang of pain in his chest that he couldn't figure out why. He usually had spent holidays alone and with a bottle of champagne on the side. So why did he want to spend time with someone on the fourth of July?

It made no sense.

Rising from his seat, Dean grabbed his suitcase from the counter and left his office. As he made his way towards the elevator, Dean resisted the urge to groan as he saw Sam waiting his turn. No... Dean didn't like being around the tech guy. Not only was he weird, but he made Dean uncomfortable by asking him personal questions that were so bizarre.

_I've seen you in my dreams. It's like we've known each other all of our whole lives. Don't you feel anything?_

Talk about crazy? Dean shook his head. He glanced at the stairway sign with a frown. Dean was not about to walk twenty-five floors down. Hell no. He was exhausted and he already did his five mile run this morning. Peeking at Sam— who still was waiting patiently for the elevator— Dean decided to suck it up.

Sam was humming as the door finally  _beeped;_ he entered, and was shocked when Dean slipped inside. "Hello, Mr. Smith," Sam smiled.

"Wesson," Dean acknowledged, giving him a nod before he turned around to look at the floor numbers from above. Hurry up.

"Umm," Sam stammered, "W-What are you doing for the fourth of July?" He took a small step near Dean

"Going to go to a friend's party." Dean lied, not daring to look at Sam's face. This was another thing that made everything awkward. Sam would somewhat flirt with him, at least that's what Dean assumed. He was shitty at it, though.

It got a quiet, much to Dean's relief. They were in the eighteen floor... barely.

"Cool." Sam cleared his throat. "I'm going to pop some fireworks," he said, as if Dean asked him. "I got a friend who hooked me up with illegal fireworks from a guy named Ricardo. They're supposed to light up the whole sky."

"That's nice," Dean muttered, tapping his foot. Stupid fucking elevator couldn't go any faster!

"Right? I've never done that before... but I had his dream about fireworks—" Sam shut his mouth before he could say anymore. He completely forgot that Dean didn't like hearing any of his personal shit. "Uh, Nevermind." Sam returned to his spot and waited for the elevator to stop.

Dean blinked. He wasn't listening to Sam in the beginning but when he mentioned  _dream_  and  _fireworks_  together. He was speechless. For the first time, Dean was annoyed that Sam stopped talking. He needed to know what he dreamt about.

"What did you dream about?" Dean asked, peering at him.

"Nothing—" Sam raised his hands in the air, getting scared that Dean got closer to him. "It's stupid. Forget I said anything!"

"What did you dream about!" he repeated, firmly.

"I dreamt about you giving me a hug box of fireworks! We fired them in a plain field... I-I," San stuttered, "I wanted to feel that moment. Sorry if I sound like a creep— Please don't get me fired!"

Dean stared at Sam with wide eyes. No. It couldn't be. "I had a similar dream," Dean admitted.

"Really?" he whispered.

Dean nodded. "I dreamt about a  _boy._ I gave him a box of fireworks that I stole. We lit them together. And the boy..." his tone trembled as he recalled his dream. "He hugged and thanked me for doing that for him. He smiled at me like I was the most important person to him." Dean would be lying if he said that hug freaked him out. He actually felt safe and home in the boy's arm.

Everything was getting so confusing.

"What does this all mean?" Sam wondered as he leaned onto the wall.

"I don't know," Dean answered honestly. Suddenly, the elevator loudly  _beeped_ , startling both men as their shoulders tensed. "Shit. I need a drink..." Dean stepped out.

Sam bit his lips, then said, "Do you want to spend tomorrow with me? I know you have plans to go to your friend's party, but I wanted to ask anyway. Just in case."

"Party?" Dean seemed puzzled, then immediately composed himself. "Oh! Y-Yeah. The party that I was invited to…" He forgot he lied to Sam so he wouldn't feel like a loser for not doing anything on the holidays.

"Right. Well, I'm going to head outside the city to find a good spot to shoot the firecrackers for tomorrow night. You're more than welcome to join me."

"Wait— You're going right now? It's already late." Dean eyed his watch that was attached to his wrist.

Sam shrugged. "I've got nothing else better to do."

Dean didn't either. What's the worst that could happen anyway? Besides Sam's odd personality, Dean had seen that he was damn good as his job. That was more than enough for Dean to trust him.

"Count me in," he blurted out.

"What?" Sam's eyebrows lowered.

"I'm in. We can pop fireworks like dumbasses in the middle of nowhere." Maybe the strange feeling that was lingering in his chest would go away. Sam smiled so wide that it made Dean think about the boy from his dreams. He averted his gaze as a small blush formed on his cheeks.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow." Dean simply nodded.

What the hell did he get into?

* * *

Dean tossed and turned on his bed.

He could see the same boy, standing right in front of Dean, hugging him. Dean closed his eyes and embraced him. There was a warm sensation in his heart; it made Dean want to have this feeling forever and never let it go.

Just who was this boy?

"Dean, thank you," the boy whispered as he pulled away. Before Dean could say anything the boy got on his tippy toes and kissed him. A kiss! This dream was fucked up. They were kissing under the fireworks like some cheesy movie.

Dean whimpered in his sleep.

When Dean opened his eyes... the boy was gone. Instead he was kissing Sam. The  _tech_   _guy_. Dean didn't know if he should be happy or disappointed. However, when he stared into Sam's hazel eyes, Dean knew for sure that he was the same small boy. There was no mistake.

The radiant smile, the dimples on his cheeks, and mole near his nose. Sam was  _him_.

"Ah!" Dean yelped, waking up from his slumber. He panted and twirled his head back and forth, looking around his empty room. Dean could feel his heart beating rapidly, like his heart would burst from his rib cage.

He cocked his head to the nightstand beside him, glaring at the whisky bottle. "No more drinking before going to bed." Dean snatched the bottle and dropped it inside his drawer before flopping back onto his bed.

Then he touched his lips with his fingers... he could feel them tingling.

What the hell did it mean?

* * *

As soon as Dean got inside Sam's truck— Yes. They were taking Sam's. There was no way Dean was going to drive his expensive Prius on some dirt road. So Dean agreed for Sam to pick him up.

And for once, Sam was quiet... it made the atmosphere uneasy and awkward.

"So how did you find out about the place?" Dean asked, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to make small talk.

"I drive out of town a lot and sometimes like to explore the back-roads." Sam shrugged, glancing straight at the road he was driving.

Dean began to think this was a huge  _mistake_.

* * *

Going with Sam was a huge mistake! Dean grumbled as he walked through the muddy grass. Everything was moist and the ground felt soft, and he also got his brand new shoes dirty. Where the hell did Sam go?

The sun was already setting. It was darker for them since the trees were blocking the sunlight from them. Jesus Christ! This wasn't a plain field. This was a fucking forest.

"Sam!" Dean called out. He narrowed his eyes when he got no respond. Forget this shit. "I'm going to go back to the car," Dean huffed as he marched towards the vehicle, pissed and hungry. He should've packed some sandwiches or a salad. Something.

When he stood near the truck, his eyes wondered through the trunk, catching the sight of the illegal fireworks. Holy shit. Now he knew why Sam wanted to pop them out here. Dean picked a huge firecracker the size of his coffee maker.

Suddenly, everything felt like deja vu: the place, the fireworks, and Sam missing.

"Ready, Dean?" Sam said.

"There you are! I've been looking every—" When Dean spun around, his mouth automatically stopped as he stared at Sam. He was holding a box of fireworks and smiling, excitedly at Dean. Exactly like in his  _dream_.

"Sam— What— I wish I brought a beer..." Dean dropped himself down on the truck's opened tailgate. His head was starting to throb from all the deja vus he was getting. Dean massaged his temples and said, "What's next? Lighting up those illegal bad boys?" Dean pointed the box.

"Yeah. I found a spot where it isn't wet at all. C'mon!" Sam paced the opposite direction, with Dean following right behind. Sam led him into an area where the grass was barely growing and a stream could be heard near them. The sounds of the crickets and cicadas filled the air.

"Wow. It's nice," Dean confessed, looking around his surroundings.

"I know. Let's get this show started. It's finally dark enough." Dean blinked as he eyed the dark sky where the moonlight now served as its light source. That was fast. How could Dean not notice?

Sam pulled a lighter from his pocket and knelt down to light up the one Dean held earlier. He swiftly backed away and watched as the firework went off. Sam was standing near Dean, staring at the magical colors from above.

The sky roared as one firework after another kept going and going. Different colors danced around the sky. Sam nudged Dean with his elbow, a smug grin planted on his lips when he saw that Dean was smiling like a child.

Dean tried to stop smiling, but didn't work since his eyes crinkled every time his mouth curved upwards. He was truly happy to be where he was.

"This is great. Thanks for coming, Dean." Sam hugged him.

Dean did a double take as he froze when Sam wrapped his long arms around him. The fireworks hadn't stop yet, it was still firing. Dean didn't know what to do— because what the fuck? It was like he was in his dream— Wait, was he dreaming again?

No. He wasn't because he could smell the smoke that lingered around them. And he could feel Sam's own heartbeat upon their psychical contact. This was  _real_.

Dean turned bright red as he recalled the kiss he had yesterday with Sam.

He shouldn't have done anything...

Before he could even realize what was going on, Sam leaned in to kiss him. Something fueled in Dean's mind. The kiss. It fucking felt like he did this before... so many years ago. His mind was getting hazy and unfocused. Instead of thinking he returned Sam's kiss, full with longing and a stronger emotion that he couldn't figure out what it was.

Abruptly, both flinched when the sky made a  _booming_  noise as the last firework shot in the air, turning the sky white for a few seconds. Holy shit! Sam and Dean held each other like their lives depended on it. What the fuck was that?

"Fucking Ricardo!" Sam exclaimed, glaring at the sky. He thought he was joking about lighting the sky up.

"No wonder this shit is illegal!" Dean laughed. Then he turned Sam's chin back to him and continued back to their kissing. Sam soon calmed down, and happily followed Dean's lead.

"Let's go back to my car. It'll be better there," Sam uttered over his lips.

Dean nodded, running his hand on Sam's nape.

They kept kissing hard and fast, they didn't stop until both were lying on the trunk of the car. Sam was underneath Dean, chest against chest, arms clinging onto him. Dean moved his lips and moaned within the kiss. He pulled away to look at Sam who was breathing like a madman, craving for more.

"I always thought you were hot," Sam confessed. "I dreamt about you before all this stuff happened— Not like the weird dreams... but wet dreams," he babbled, facing heating up from the embarrassing secrets he was telling him. "I didn't think I would have a chance with you. You probably thought I was a creep or something."

Dean agreed with the last but he wasn't going to voice it out. Instead he fondly smiled, leaning down to give a chaste kiss on Sam's babbling lips. Sam stilled before relaxing and kissing back Dean.

"Do you have lube and condoms?" Dean asked, between the kisses.

Sam moaned. Then he nodded, tilting his head to answer, "In the glove compartment. Could you also bring the blanket in the backseat? My back is killing me." Dean broke away to get the supplies.

He placed his hand on the hard trunk, then he winced that Sam was lying down uncomfortably.  _Worst_   _lover_  ever. Dean fetched the stuff and hopped back between Sam's legs. Sam had already taken his shirt off.

"Getting started without me, huh?" Dean teased.

"Someone's got to." Sam grabbed the blanket from him and put it down the board, spreading it evenly. After that, he rested on his back again and said, "So much better."

Dean rolled his eyes, but nevertheless, the side of his mouth curved.

"Glad you're comfortable. Makes one of us—" Dean yelped when Sam switched their positions, until he was on top, straddling his waist. "What the hell, Sam!"

"Comfy now?" Sam smirked playfully.

Well, yes, Dean was cozy upon feeling the soft sheet underneath him. But he wasn't going to admit it to Sam. Instead he scoffed at him.

Sam slipped his fingers under Dean's shirt, making him groan on the touch. Seriously? Why was he still wearing clothes? Dean tugged his shirt off with Sam's help, both eager to get started to the main event. Shirts and pants came right off.

Dean touched Sam's chest, hands going lowered, feeling the hard muscles that formed below. Shit! Sam was ripped. Dean should've made a move on him a long time ago. He licked his lips.

"Fuck, Sam. Quit teasing me!" Dean growled.

Dean snatched the lube next to him, pouring a good amount on his fingers. As Dean gazed at Sam, he raised his eyebrows when Sam was biting his lower lip, nervous.

"What? Scared?" He hoped not. His cock was throbbing inside his boxers.

"No. Uh, you don't have to prep me. I'm very loose." Sam blushed. Dean gaped, causing Sam to rush out, "Not like that, asshole! I mean that..." Sam cleared his throat, averting his eyes. "I fingered myself yesterday. And the day after that."

"Shit. Really?" Dean's cheeks turned rosy red. "That's fucking hot. Just fingers?"

Sam slowly turned his head towards Dean. "No. Also a huge dildo. I-It feels good."

Dean stared at his slick fingers, then smirked at his lover. "Raise yourself." Sam did as he was told. He watched with lust as Dean took off his boxers, revealing his huge cock. Dean put the condom on and smeared his cock with lube. "Your turn, Sammy."

Sam would've said a witty remark about the dumb nickname, but not right now. He was too entranced with the sight that bestowed him. Even in the moonlight he could see Dean's freckles on his face. It was breathtaking.

He hurriedly stripped out of his briefs, both finally naked. Sam wasted no time. He raised his hips again and impaled himself on Dean's cock. Jesus Christ! This was nothing like his dildo. Sam felt so full.

"Oh fuck," Dean panted, he grasped Sam's hips to steady him. "So fucking tight!" Sam slightly clenched, making Dean groan from the sudden pleasure. He needed to move, needed to feel Sam's warmth inside.

No. He needed to hear Sam  _scream_.

Dean bucked his hips, prompting Sam to let out a moan and moved as well. They both matched their rhythm: fast and hard. Sam started to sweat from his collarbone, droplets beading down all the way to his stomach. Dean was mesmerized as he looked directly at Sam's face: his eyes were scrunched and he was biting his lower lip. The moon in the background only made him more beautiful.

He never wanted this moment to end.

Sam bounced up and down, slowly his eyes fluttered open as his breath hitched. Dean grunted, raising his hips higher and harder, hitting Sam's sweet spot. His stomach churned when Dean slammed into his prostate. Sam could feel his whole body heating up; he was close to climaxing.

"D-Dean..." Sam breathed, head lolling down and mouth wide open. Dean let go of his hips so he could lace their fingers together.

Dean gave a final thrust before he came inside, shouting his lover's name. Sam slammed down and then arched his back as come came spurting out onto his chest and onto Dean's.

Nothing could be heard but their rapid breathing. They didn't let go of their hands just yet, instead Dean gripped tighter for a second before he pulled Sam down on top of him. Mixing together their sweat and come.

They kissed lovingly and rested on each other. Dean watched the sky, counting the stars in the sky inside his mind. Suddenly, fireworks covered the sky and stars— Sam tilted his head upwards to watch the colors swirled around.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones with this idea," Sam chuckled.

Dean snorted. "Guess not." He roamed his fingers into Sam's damped hair. "Happy Fourth of July, Sam."

Sam smiled, cuddling closer. "Happy Fourth of July, Dean."

* * *

The next day when Dean was back in the office, Zachariah got pissed at him and zapped his memories back. Dean woke up in the motel with Sam. Both remembered everything from the plain field.

"Well I'll be damned," Dean said as he looked at Sam. "We had our  _first_   _kiss_  on the Fourth of July, and then we had  _sex_  on Fourth of July. Now, how crazy is that?"

"Weird, right?" Sam mused.

"Dude, we're turning into saps and we're not even trying!" Nevertheless, Dean's lips quirked up and took a few steps to kiss his brother. He was happy like this.


End file.
